A security container, or bag, is known in which there is stiffening of the edges of the cloth which make up the bellows-folded mouth of the container. This has two large bars corresponding to the long sides and four smaller bars corresponding to the lateral edges, two on each of which, in the closed position, are positioned parallel between the two first bars in order to cause a thickened region, which can be placed in the interior of the longitudinal cavity of a closing channel type bar, which has the shape of an inverted "U" and edges in the form of wings protruding inward. The thickened edges are inserted into one end of the closing channel bar, which is open, sliding in until stopped at the other, closed, end. The end of the closing channel has a locking member which longitudinally passes beyond the bag mouth is closed by the transverse placement of the shackle of a padlock, a seal or other element, which prevents its return.
At their mouths, the sacks mentioned have closing means, which are provided with a padlock to prevent violation or with a security seal to make certain that they have not been opened during their transport.
Said closing means generally consist of a zig-zag threading of cords, belts or metal strips through holes placed near the two edges, facing each other.
This type of closing means has the disadvantage that there are various small openings between the holes which, when the closing line is gathered, form creases, through which it is possible to gain access to the interior of the sack without having to destroy the seals attached to the cords or other strips threaded through the holes, or to open the padlocks.
If such edges are provided with small folds, through which stiffening bars are inserted, it becomes difficult for them to be gathered but at the same time, however, the two lips can be forced apart sufficiently along the segments referred to, so that the contents of the bag can be extracted.
On the other hand, it is minor disadvantage that the operation of closing by threading provides a certain amount of difficulty to the user.
The subject invention aims to optimize the use of the above-mentioned sacks, providing them with an effective and safe closure, which is easily handled.